Future Trunks Son
by SSJKage3
Summary: Future Trunks has a secret, me I include myself at the sake of another characters reputation he he he. Placed in the, Cell-Majin Buu Saga.
1. Hidden Power

Summary (If you didn't read it): Future Trunks has a secret, me I include myself at the sake of another characters reputation he he he. Placed in the, Cell-Majin Buu Saga.  
  
Disclaimer: I HAVE ALL THE CHARACTERS CHAINED TO MY UNDERGROUND TOTURE CHAMBERS WITH KI RINGS!! MUAHAHHAHAH. actually I don't and I thank all the people who made DBZ, OR I WOULDN"T BE THE LOOOOSSSERRR I AM TODAY!! (Anyways on with the story)  
  
To get rid of some confusion I can fly and I have hidden powers like Gohan did. This is my first FanFic BE NICE!  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
"HAHAHAHHAA!"  
  
"No!" Piccolo growled as Majin Buu sent millions of energy balls to earth, (think of the episode Empty Planet)  
  
-Down on Earth-  
  
"Mom! No!" Ryo ran as his Mom got crushed by the energy balls flowing to Earth. "NO! MOM!" Ryo ran in tears to where his Mom was, all he saw was a crater and a pile of dust. "NO! RGGGGGGGG!" he shook with fury as he saw more energy rain down onto the Earth destroying his home.  
  
His anger rose, as did his power hidden deep within him, "RRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!"  
  
-On the Kami's Look Out- "Huh?" Buu all the suddenly stopped and looked down to Earth.  
  
"What does he see?" Krillin whispered to Piccolo  
  
"I don't know but just get Trunks and Goten up!"  
  
"Gotcha" Krillin replied and snuck off to Trunks and Goten.  
  
"Power, I smell Power," Majin Buu jumped off the Look Out down to Earth in search of the power source.  
  
As Ryo's energy rose drawing Majin Buu closer. Krillin grabbed Trunks and Goten as Piccolo flew off after Majin Buu. 


	2. Ryo's BattleStory

Disclaimer: Same as last time.. I don't have them chained up in my underground torture chamber yada yada yada; it's all in the first chapter.  
  
Chapter 2: Ryo's Battle-His story  
  
"Power, I smell power!" Majin Buu jumped off the Look Out in search of the power source.  
  
As Piccolo flew down after him he struggled to keep up to speed with Majin Buu.  
  
"How can he be so fast?"  
  
-Somewhere nearby the Look Out-  
  
"Hurry up Goten!" Trunks powered up and followed Krillin off the Look Out  
  
"Wait Up Trunks!!" Goten whined as he fumbled with his shoes.  
  
-Over Earth-  
  
"Where is that power coming from, maybe that's what Majin Buu is after?" Piccolos mind raced over possible reasons. 'Goku, no Gohan is back, no he's is gone..'  
  
"Bastard YOU KILLED MY MOTHER!! YAAAAAHH!" Piccolo squinted to see where the voice was coming from.  
  
"It's a KID! RUN! RUN! "Piccolo tried to stop the kid from Majin Buu and stopped watching a in horror as Majin Buu ran right for Ryo.  
  
"You will pay for what you did to my MOTHER!!! RRRAAAHH!" -BATTLE SCENCE YAY!!-  
  
Ryo jumped up in the air and flew right for Majin Buu, "He can fly??" Piccolo was stunned. Majin Buu was faster than Ryo each time his fist hit Ryo and he stood back up bleeding. Rage plastered on his face, his breathing harsh. "YAAH!" this time Ryo's fist hit Majin Buu, he bounced back and struck again and again, and Piccolo watched as Ryo fired energy waves at him constantly. Piccolo was stunned as he saw Ryo pick him self up as Majin Buu rammed him into a wall and kick Majin Buu right in the face. This time Majin Buu hit Ryo hard. "NGGnnnuhhhh." Ryo stumbled and fell over as he lay. "HA HA HA HAA is that IT! Get up!" Majin Buu laughed as Ryo lay there in his blood unconscious. -End of Battle Scene-  
  
"Stop!" Trunks and Goten yelled in unison. "Huh?" Majin Buu twisted his head around to see the speaker. "Stop there Majin Buu!" Trunks winked at Piccolo telling him to grab Ryo before Majin Buu finished him off. Piccolo blasted off carrying Ryo with him up to the Look Out. Majin Buu ignored his potential threat as it flew away under Piccolo's arm.  
  
"Your fight is with us! You will wait to fight us, unless you don't want to fight us at all!" Trunks and Goten said (in unison yes). "Rgg. fine I will wait, that was enough to tide me over anyways." Majin Buu grunted as he flew up to the Look Out.  
  
-Look Out- 30mn Later. (Remember this is in the Buu Saga its little Trunks who is here not Future Trunks) "Give him a Sensu bean Dende." Piccolo told Dende as they set him down in the bed in the Look Out. Ryo groggily woke up, and shook his head.  
  
"Hey you alright?" Trunks walked up to Ryo  
  
"Yeah I'm fine, I just-"Ryo stopped as he look at Trunks. "What?" Trunks looked at him puzzled as Ryo stopped short. "Oh, its nothing, you just look familiar", Ryo stood up and just walked outside. "That was a fast recovery," Dende looked out the door as Ryo turned the corner outside. "Well let's go Goten maybe he'll train with us he handled Majin Buu pretty well out there you know!" Trunks ran out the door after Ryo with Goten tagging along. "So what did you mean he looks familiar?" asked Piccolo  
  
(Sorry to stop the story but to all you who are wondering Majin Buu is pacing on the ground floor of the Look Out waiting for Trunks and Goten to fight him)  
  
"Well, he looked like my.." Ryo just looked away.  
  
"Looked like who?" Piccolo queried.  
  
"My.. Dad."Ryo muttered.  
  
"WHAT?!" Krillin jumped up.  
  
"Y-your Dad?"  
  
"Yeah, he looks just like you, only he was older and taller. definitely."  
  
"So he's Future Trunks?? Krillin asked.  
  
"But he-he so you're 1 quarter Saiyan then."  
  
"Yeah that's what he told me, he said he had been fighting Cell and the androids and I'm like him Saiyan."Ryo said slumping to the floor.  
  
"How old were you when he told you this?"  
  
"Three and I still remember it."Ryo mumbled.  
  
"So Trunks had a kid and you're him, wow..."  
  
"..and he gave me this..." Ryo pulled out a capsule and threw out as it turned into a sword.  
  
"That's the sword Trunks used to defeat Freiza and King Cold!"  
  
"WAIT! What are you talking about!!?" Trunks yelled  
  
"Oh yeah, Trunks did Bulma tell you about Cell and the androids?" Krillin said to Trunks.  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Well right before it started an older version of you came from the future to warn us about what was going to happen, like Goku's heart virus." Said Krillin.  
  
"Yeah so Ryo is his son?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Wow. Trunks you're a Dad!" Goten blurted out.  
  
"Goten! -KONK-I am not, it's the future me who was a Dad!" Trunks yelled hitting Goten on the head.  
  
"OW! Oh okay, okay I get it!" Goten said rubbing his head.  
  
"Hahaha" everyone laughs at the little comedy act of Trunks and Goten.  
  
END OF 2nd CHAPTER (- I DID IT!  
  
Don't flame me PLEASE! I will check over this story to make sure it is entertaining and worthy of your reading o' great ones! Also REVIEW THIS! I will see what people want to happen next BESIDES! Me dieing, thank you, thank you. 


End file.
